


Training

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Albert Campion - Allingham
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert started young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon 2008. It occurred to me after writing that it would probably help to know, not only that 'Albert Campion' isn't the character's real name, but [what his real first name _is_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Campion). We're never told his real last name, which is why there are so few names in this story. The gentleman is [a cameo from a different series altogether](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A._J._Raffles).

"Not very difficult," the gentleman said, blinking down at the small boy who had attached himself to the gentleman's coat. "It depends on the lock. Was there a particular lock you wanted picked?"

The small boy appeared to consider this for a moment, then shook his head. "Not yet."

"I see." The gentleman glanced up the stairs, but there was no sign of the lady he was awaiting. "Tell you what: I happen to have something in my pocket that should serve. How about we give the lock to your drawing room a try?"

Thus it was that, when the lady of the house descended at last, wreathed in satin and jewels, there was no audience awaiting her in the front hall. The lady's eyes narrowed, and she glided back along toward the drawing room, to discover her escort and her son kneeling by the drawing room door. Her son had something sticking out of the lock, which he was manipulating soberly.

"Just a little higher," the gentleman was saying. "Feel that? That means you've almost got it. A little more--"

"Arthur? What on earth are you doing with Rudolph?"

The boy looked up nervously at the gentleman, who dropped him a wink. "Just answering a question, dear lady," the gentleman answered, rising to his feet with quite as much grace as if he had not spent the past twenty minutes down on his knees, giving the boy enough time to whisk the pick out of the lock and into his own pocket. "He wants to be an adventurer, apparently."

"He'll grow out of it," the lady decreed. "And _you_ shouldn't encourage him. Coming?"

"Of course." But the gentleman paused long enough to bow to the small boy, and slip his card into the boy's hand. "For later," he said softly, and followed the lady out the door, secure in the gleam of determination in young Rudolph's eyes.

-end-


End file.
